


Sugar!

by SpiceyIceey



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiceyIceey/pseuds/SpiceyIceey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ichigo's Senior year and he has everything, a perfect GPA, schedule, and an awesome apartment he shares with his older brother, he doesn't need anything..... or so he thinks. But what happens when Shiro crashes the prom?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar!

**Author's Note:**

> This is just fluff! I posted this on ff.net and I wanted to share it with you guys!

Sugar!

 

Ichigo stood off to the side watching all of his friends dancing, laughing and just plain having a good time. It pissed him off, he was here all alone because his brother bailed out two days before. He almost didn't come, but after his Anatomy teacher Urahara, "asked" him to come and take pictures for an extra credit assignment he had to come.

Speak of the devil. Urahara comes skipping to where Ichigo was standing on the Isle of Loneliness. He had on a black tuxedo, with a single red rose on the lapel but at the top of his shaggy blonde hair was his stupid signature striped hat. "Ichigo-kun! Are you taking pictures like I asked you too?" Urahara whipped out his fan to hide the mischievous smile now plastered to his face.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, the scowl on his face growing deeper. "You didn't ask, you threatened to shred my final term paper if I didn't come!"

Urahara tsked while fanning his face. "Details, details Ichigo-kun. Well don't disappoint me, don't forget to take pictures of the entertainment, although you might a little help... Well ciao for now!" Urahara walked away, as Ichigo called out for him to wait. Why would he need help with taking pictures? He blew it off, Urahara was straight up crazy and he did not want to even begin to figure out the method to that pervert's madness.

The hotel room that the school had rented out, had white and black streamers strung across the ceiling, the dance floor was a huge wooden square in the middle of the room. Which was currently flooded with sweaty teenagers, twerking or jerking or whatever to the music pouring out of the speakers that were pounding out notes, which will probably cause splitting headaches, damaged eardrums and broken toes. There was a huge stage behind the dance floor, where the live band was performing. Supposedly they were really awesome, Szayel the Student Council President wouldn't shut up about them.

The strobe lights changed colors every few seconds and they were starting to give him a headache. Groaning he closed his eyes attempting to will away everything. But unfortunately he pissed of very important people in a past life.

He felt the insistent tapping on his shoulder, and opened his eyes to stare at his best friend Shinji. Shinji was the extreme stereotypical gay boy from New York. He dressed in drag, wore glitter on all of his outfits and had a sicker runway walk than any model could pay for. He wore a slate grey coat, with a neon pink vest, a neon yellow tie, with white washed skinny jeans with checkerboard doc martins. On his face were his thick, black square glasses, which he needed, the boy was as blind as a bat. He had his short blonde hair with black tips. He was smiling something fierce which could only mean trouble for him.

Shinji didn't say a word and Ichigo didn't even think about putting up a fight, he just followed the prancing Shinji to the already jam-packed dance floor. Kesha's Timber poured out of the speakers and Shinji grabbed his arm and started, twisting and grinding his hips against his hips. Ichigo just closed his eyes and let the music and Shinji take him away. But he did wish there was something that actually made this piss poor night worth something.

His crush of a lifetime Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez graduated two years ago. He was the Captain of the football team, the hottest guy in the Northern hemisphere and named Prom King two years in a row, even though he was only a junior the first year. Grimmjow was a playboy and Ichigo had fallen hard when his older brother Shiro, Grimmjow's best friend brought the whole football team to their apartment. Their dad and sisters were still in Japan and would probably remain there even after they graduated except for Karin because she wanted to train in Spain for soccer.

But the minute Grimmjow had walked in their living room was floored. The man was a fucking Greek god, with his blue hair, even bluer eyes, tan skin, and a drool worthy physique that no clothes did any justice for. He had been cooking when Shiro stormed in with the football team demanding he cook everyone food and serve them drinks. Ichigo being the calm and collected person he was, threw a glass of ice water on the albino, while kicking him in groin.

Grimmjow walked into the kitchen, the football team following his every step, to only stop when he saw Shiro's fallen form and Ichigo yelling at him in Japanese. His eyes met Grimmjow's and he felt the world melt away, the noise disappear and it was only them in the whole entire cosmos that mattered. But then the dick had to ruin it by commenting on his traffic cone orange hair, which earned him a swift punch to the stomach that brought him to the ground.

After that Grimmjow came over all the time, Shiro was a year older than Grimmjow and in his first year of college when Grimmjow was only a senior. Ichigo was a sophomore at Las Noches High School where he excelled in every subject and was in the top ten of his class, accompanied with a 4.0 GPA. Ichigo had always known he was gay, Shiro was bisexual, and when he begrudgingly asked Grimmjow's orientation Shiro said he was as straight as a pole.  Of course Ichigo was crushed and he gave up.

Grimmjow graduated and a year passed, he didn't stop by the house often even though he was still best friends with Shiro. He was a senior, walking to school in the nature's 'fuck you to the world'  a.k.a the unforgiving, freezing winter storm because he had missed the city bus and the next one would really make him late. Trudging through the slushed and slippery sidewalk he was stopped by a voice calling his name. There in a black and white mustang was Grimmjow. He ordered him in the car and drove the rest of the twenty minute journey to school.

When they arrived at the school, it took everything in Ichigo's power not to confess right then and there but he lost the battle. Just as he opened his mouth, Grimmjow's phone rang and a female voice came through the speakers. Grimmjow's girlfriend sounded like a dying cat in heat, by the time he got out of the car, he was as red as his namesake. He watched Grimmjow and his heart drive away from the school.

When senior prom came around Ichigo asked Shiro to come with him, so both of them could drown in misery as Shiro was between relationships and Ichigo was fated to die an unloved virgin. At first Shiro jumped at the opportunity to terrorize his old high school that was six weeks ago but yesterday Shiro canceled saying he had already made plans to go out of town and perform with his bandmates and the hotel was non-refundable so he had to go. Ichigo gave up right then and there but when Urahara "asked" him to come he did so. It also didn't help that Shinji showed up at his house three hours before and forced him to get ready.

Everybody hated him. Yup.

After dancing for close to an hour, the Principal a man named Gin Ichimaru who was also from Japan, climbed onto the stage where during the songs, two electric guitars, a bass guitar, a keyboard, and a huge drum set were set up.

"Mah mah, ya hooligans, now don't worry ya can dance after we announce Prom King and the live entertainment leaves. Now no objections as we hear from Szayel Grantz your Student Council President." Everyone clapped as Szayel walked on the stage, following him was Uryuu the Vice President carrying the crowns.

"After we announce the Prom King and Queen they will dance the customary dance and everyone will be welcome to join after the song is over. But not before. Drumroll please" Everyone stomped their while Szayel tore open the envelope. "Alright senior class of 2013 the Prom King and Queen is, Ichigo Kurosaki and Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck!" The seniors clapped and Ichigo glared at Shinji as he took off his camera and walked to the stage. After they put on the crowns and took a couple of pictures, they walked to the now cleared dance floor.

He was about to hold Nel's waist when a very familiar watery voice boomed through the sneakers. "Ay is this thing on?" Ichigo groaned as he looked at his older brother Shiro holding the microphone. Shiro shot a sadistic grin his way, while pulling a hand through his long silver white hair. "Wassupp Las Noches High! We are Grind! Pantera and we have a very special present for the Prom King. Now Mrs. Prom Queen do ya mind if we steal your dance for one of ours?" Nelliel nodded and Ichigo looked around waiting for the teachers, the Student Council, anyone to stop the inevitable embarrassment he was about to face.

Shinji just gave him a thumbs up as the light dimmed and the rest of the band walked on the stage. He recognized every single one of them, they were Shiro's friends. Starrk walked to the gray electric guitar on the right side of the stage, while Shiro walked to the black and red one. Ulquiorra picked on the bass while Nnoitra took his place behind the drums and Chad stood behind the keyboard. Then Grimmjow walked out, wearing black leather pants, a black wife beater showcasing his numerous tattooed arms, his blue hair a little longer than before, now falling to his shoulders and thick black toe steeled boots. He grinned as he took the front mic.

Screams and cheers echoed throughout the room, the girls going insane at the sight of the hot band members. Ichigo could only stare as he watched them tune their instruments quickly. Grimmjow turned back around and brought the mic to those perfect lips of his.

"This is something I came up with while thinking of a strawberry." Grimmjow grinned when he saw Ichigo's head snap open and eyes widen at the hidden meaning of his name. "So here's to you Ichigo."

The lights were completely out by this time, and a spotlight honed on him and one on the stage. Grimmjow counted them off, and he started to sing.

"I'm hurting baby, I'm broken down

I need your loving, loving, I need it now

When I'm without you, I'm something weak

You got me begging, begging, I'm on my knees

Grimmjow walked around the stage, gyrating his hips obscenely making screams ring out. He flashed a grin and walked to the center of the stage, as Starrk's and Shiro's voices came as background.

I don't wanna be needing your love,

I wanna be deep in your love

And it's killing me when you're away

Ooh Baby 'cause I really don't care where you are

I just wanna be there, where you are

And I gotta get one little taste

He used his finger to point to Ichigo's frozen form, as he licked his lips. He almost laughed when the boy blushed, his mouth still open.

My broken pieces

You put them up

Don't leave me hanging, hanging

Come give me some

When I'm without ya

I'm so insecure

You are the one thing, one thing

I'm living for

Grimmjow jumped off the stage, the crowd's noise was deafening as he prowled over to where Ichigo was standing stiff as a board. Wary brown eyes followed his every movement.

Yeah

I want that red velvet

I want that sweet strawberry

Don't let nobody touch it

Unless that somebody's me

I gotta be your man

There ain't no other way

'cause Boy you're hotter than southern California bay

Grimmjow pressed himself up to Ichigo, his free hand grabbing his hip, grinding against him. He loved the choked sound that passed through those chewed lips. His hand caressed his face as he looked straight into Ichigo's eyes as he sang.

I don't wanna play no games

I don't gotta be afraid

Don't give all that shy shit

No sprinkles on

That's my

He grabbed Ichigo's hand, spinning him out and back in right into his chest. His free hand caressing Ichigo's stomach and traveling lower to the waistband of his pants. Ichigo's breath became shallow as he could feel himself become aroused from Grimmjow's touches. Grimmjow grinded his groin against his ass and he could feel Grimmjow's half erection through the obscuring fabric.

He spun Ichigo around again to where he was facing him. He gripped his face and kissed him straight on the lips. Ichigo was sure his brain had turned into a pile of Ichigo goo because he lost all coordination in his body.

Sugar!

Yes please

Won't you come put it down on me (down on me)

Oh, right here (right here), 'cause I need (I need)

Little live and little sympathy

Yeah you show me good loving

Make it alright

Need a little sweetness in my life

Sugar! (Sugar!)

Yes please (Yes please)

Won't you come and put it down on me?

Grimmjow dropped to his knees, holding Ichigo's hand in his. He brought the mic to his lips again. "So whaddya say Sugar?" Ichigo's mouth opened but no sound came out. He was blushing, panting and in short looked like he had just been fucked until an inch of his life.

He heard his friends, the other seniors cheering him on. He nodded slowly and was relieved when Grimmjow grabbed him into a fierce kiss, and began pressing light kisses to his forehead, cheeks and his nose.

The screams, cheers, clapping was even louder than before, but Ichigo didn't hear them, he didn't see the cameras flashing or Grimmjow walking them out the door and into the cool air. Grimmjow shifted to grab the keys out of his pocket, and practically threw him in the car.

He was nervous, what was going to happen now? Where were they going? Was it okay to leave? But when Grimmjow grabbed his hand, nothing else mattered but the man in front of him.

Grimmjow drove off to his apartment where he was going to enjoy some ripe Strawberry Shortcake for tonight and the rest of his life. He had a helluva sweet tooth, sugar.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Collapses from exhaustion. I literally wrote this within an hour or so. Okay some facts, the song that Grimmjow sang is by Maroon 5 called "Sugar" seriously listen to it, I promise you love it. Of course I tweaked the lyrics but only a couple of the words. 
> 
> I used the class of 2013 because that was my graduation class, so it has a special place in my heart. I literally wrote this after hearing Sugar for the first time, which was an hour before I wrote this. It was on repeat ever since then. But the album is called V. It's fucking awesome seriously listen to them.
> 
> And I know no smut :( but there will be short epilogue coming up I promise. Just to clarify some things but sadly there will be no lemonade, or even limes. I sorry! I just can't right now, plus this is fluff, not fluffy smut.  
> Well that's it for now. What do you think of my first one shot? I'm going to be bringing my other fics from fanfiction.net over here later on next month. But please let me know what you think. Thanks you guys are awesome!  
> SPICEYICEEY


End file.
